


Beauty

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dark Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Dangan Ronpa, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko dresses up her sister like the little despair doll that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Junko's nail was sharp against Mukuro's skin. So sharp, that for a moment Mukuro could not focus on the image in the mirror in front of her, and only imagine her sister's nail going straight through her skin and bright pink blood pouring out. However, there was no way that she could play this game and have a cut.

Mukuro was the soldier, the one who was supposed to get hurt. Or at least she had been. Now she had the role of a supermodel to play, and soon she would need to step out onto the stage.

Junko ran her long red nails through Mukuro's wig. Strands of the fake blond hair touched the back of her neck, and a shiver ran up Mukuro's spine.

"You are absolutely," Junko said, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her lips, "beautiful."

The absence of Junko's touch was ten times more despair inducing than any cut her sister could give her.


End file.
